The Will to Live
by Empathic Soul
Summary: Post-Jinchuu Arc Fanfic. When everything seems like it all fits and perfect, a new enemy arises. This time, it's not revenge against the Battousai, it's against someone else. With the new enemy comes more realizations and feelings are unveiled. Please read and review. (KxK, MxS, YxT)
1. Prologue

**The Will to Live, A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

By Empathic Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters or plot.

Summary: This story happens right after the Jinchuu Arc, however, this is before everyone set off on their own journeys. This story portrays that final battle they have to face together and the realizations they would have.

PROLOGUE

_The Meiji Era, the time wherein peace and restoration was held with utmost priority. Every single individual striving to grow out of the memories of bloodshed caused by the previous times have dared to contribute even in the smallest ways to remove the negative memories of the past. Changes are happening. From big drastic changes in the government system, to habitual difference with the adaptation of western culture; slowly in this time, change is about to come and everyone is welcoming it._

_The age of the samurai parading with katanas is about to end, and are now replaced by wielding western weapons such as guns and sabers. However, the heart of a samurai will never be lost, as it's intricately embedded in the hearts of every honorable warrior, of every person saved by a noble fighter, and of every person who values the code of honor._

_And with every age, the name of the strongest warrior, almost now considered a legend, still resounds to everyone—the name Hitokiri Battousai._

….

"Kenshin?" Kaoru turned around looking at the red-haired samurai standing near the entrance of the dojo. She was practicing her katas whilst preparing herself for the coming of her students.

Kenshin looked at her gently with a soft smile on his face. He just finished doing the laundry and most the menial tasks that he used to do in the dojo. It's been a year since he started living with the Kenshingumi and true enough, this is the closest to what he can describe as having a family.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin, seemingly unable to reply to her query. She brushed off a little sweat from her forehead and proceeded to take a step towards him with her bokken held loosely in her right hand. She raised the bokken and gave him a playful pat on the head—strong enough to bring him back to his senses.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked surprised. The intent to bring him back from his daydream worked.

"Haha, Kenshin, what's wrong? I called your name and you didn't answer." She smirked. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Ahh, no Kaoru-dono. I'm feeling quite fine, that I am." Kenshin replied, looking sheepish. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and Kenshin had to keep himself from berating himself from worrying her.

"Kenshin, we've talked about this. The reason why we're always at a loss sometimes, is because we fail to talk about the small things." Kaoru placed her hand on her waist, seemingly reprimanding the hitokiri. "I do recall that we've agreed that this team, if we want to make it work as a family, should be open to each other."

"I do remember, that I do." Kenshin nodded, "But what I said is true, Kaoru-dono. I'm not feeling sick, I was just perhaps thinking…"

"Thinking?" Kaoru looked at him curiously.

"Yes, thinking…" Kenshin sighed and replied, "…of how grateful I am, to be here…that I am."

Kaoru smiled gently. "Idiot. This is your family. And that's what family does." She proceeded back to the middle of the dojo with a slight smile on her face. She continued her katas while Kenshin stood there looking at her.

It's been quite a while since the Enishi incident but he still couldn't help but worry. A lot of people have come for her life because they wanted him to revert to being a manslayer. But every moment he came close to going back, he would remember the lessons he got from very important people in his life.

As a manslayer, he belonged to his handler-to the faction he served. He killed for the future and earned a lot of enemies.

As a wanderer for 10 years, he belonged to no one but to his oath. He may not have gotten into much trouble as he would have imagined, but he didn't have a place to go home to—he couldn't even go back to Kyoto.

Then, as Kenshin, a member of the kenshingumi, he found this. He had a friend who would punch the living daylights out of him to get him back to shape. He had a supportive and nagging but outstanding female doctor who brings him back to life after always being near death's door. He had a young boy who believes in what he believes and understands the core of his principles. He may be young, but he's a promising samurai of the Meiji era.

And of course, he had her.

The woman who he left because of fear for her safety.

The woman who went after him, travelled miles and miles just to see him again.

The woman who had given him the will to live—the will to struggle and fight for life.

The woman who he now completely accepts as his reason to live.

Kamiya Kaoru is his life and he will not deny it anymore.

That is the truth and his only absolute truth.

….

Yahiko mused looking at the two from a far. He saw how Kenshin literally broke down and went to absolute depression when he thought Kaoru was dead. He also saw how utterly devastated Kaoru was when Kenshin left for Kyoto. However, even though he was young, he practically understood deep down why those two remained somehow with a safe distance from each other. Both of them making sure they could see each other, but at the same time not being too close. It is but human to avoid that feeling of pain, but at the same time, desire that feeling of pleasure.

He's growing up-because finally he's starting to understand these things.

But, he also knew that time was running out. Kenshin has been in much too many battles and soon his body will no longer take it. He didn't need Megumi to tell him that. It was basically common sense. The battles he faced had presented him to death's door more than once. Yahiko clenched his fists in frustration, he needed to run faster, train harder, and develop his skills even more. He should stop dwindling and start focusing. This time, to be stronger not just to reach his level—Kenshin's level, but to be stronger to protect more people.

Scenes of Kaoru's death still flooded in his memory, maybe not as much as Kenshin's. He may love teasing Kaoru and calling her ugly and sometimes making her cry out of frustration and worry, but the truth is, Kaoru is his family. If there is one person here in this dojo that he would lay down his life for without a single thought, it would be Kaoru. She gave him a home when he had none. She gave him food when he was hungry. She gave him the chance to be a swordsman, a much needed change of career from pickpocketing. Kaoru was the refreshing change in his life that bought him to be a respectable man.

Without her, he probably would still be some worthless scum of a pickpocketer taking advantage of old men with kids in the market. But tsundere as he is, he will not admit that to her—never!

He looked behind him and saw Sanosuke coming in the dojo with the usual fishbone in his mouth. The gangster looked at the little boy and smirked.

"Yo! Wazzup?" Sanosuke looked at the direction Yahiko was looking. "Kenshin proposed already?"

"Tsh, you know he'd rather face three Shishio Makotos and Two Enishis twice in this lifetime than propose." Yahiko snorted.

"Haha, manslayer he may be, but a coward when it comes to love." Sanosuke laughed.

"As if you're someone to talk. Have you ever had the courage to go and tell that fox what you feel about her instead of recklessly trying to injure yourself just so that you can visit her in the clinic?" Yahiko teased.

Sanosuke could have sworn that he choked on that fish head but caught himself before Yahiko noticed it. He playfully punched the little boy's head causing Yahiko to grunt and grind his teeth in annoyance.

"Kids. Stop meddling in these kinds of situations." Sanosuke waved his finger. "When you're 18, that's when I can lend you an ear."

"Tsh, By 18, I'm probably married and you're still single. Coward." Yahiko spat while crossing his arms. "This little kid that you're talking to already gave flowers to his woman."

"W-woman?!" Sanosuke didn't hold back this time, because he really felt the fish head slide down his throat. It hurt, yes it definitely did. He coughed thrice. "You're referring to that T-tsubame chick right? The nerve boy!"

"What?! I'm not allowed?! I'm a man not a boy!" Yahiko shouted towards Sanosuke.

"You're a boy! You don't even have the height of man yet! Are you kidding?!" Sanosuke snorted. "Look, you barely reach half my waist and you claim to have a woman! Bwahahaha!"

Yahiko wasted no time hitting the much taller man on the shin and then to the stomach. Sanosuke was caught off guard but didn't falter to retaliate. He hit the boy on the head and started gritting his teeth in annoyance. A rumble suddenly started and noise could be heard all over the dojo until a certain flying object reached the two of them—hard, super hard, female sandals.

Kaoru was seething mad.

"You idiots! Get out of this dojo if you're going to create a distasteful scene!" Kaoru shouted. "Away noisy freeloaders!"

"Ow! Kaoru, that shoe hurt!" Yahiko complained, he took one direct hit, with that bumb on his forehead as proof.

"Jou-chan, you'll never get married if you're going to continue being this violent." Sanosuke muttered tending to his nose that got hit.

But well, he was asking for more right? Kaoru wasted no time hitting him with her bokken.

"What did you say?!" Kaoru seethed. "Say that again rooster-head."

"Maa…maaa…" Kenshin interrupted holding the bokken before he saw mangled bodies. "Kaoru-dono, Sano, Yahiko, let's put a halt in this. The students are coming in."

The three still glared daggers towards each other while being dragged by Kenshin to the side. Students started coming in the dojo greeting their teacher a pleasant morning. After the series of incidents and news of the heroism of the battousai and the members of kenshingumi, more people are getting interested to learn about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu—the sword that protects. With the support from the government as payment to Kenshin's patronage and help also during dire incidents, recruits for the police and interns for the government are tasked to learn the basics of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Income was steady for the Kamiya dojo and life couldn't be more peaceful…more perfect that it seems.

…

After the lessons, the kenshingumi settled in the dining hall to take their much-needed fill to eat. Kenshin placed the plates and Kaoru and Yahiko bought in the food. Kaoru sat beside Yahiko and Sano and Kenshin across them. This is the usual routine during weekends wherein they're all complete. Sometimes Megumi, Dr. Genzai and the kids would drop by for dinner or they would dine at the Akebeko, but most of the time they eat in peace.

Tonight the menu was classic, with rice, miso soup, some stir-fried vegetables, grilled fish and some agedashi tofu. They had some fruits to share at the end of the meal. One of their students shared with them some fruits their family just harvested.

And as usual, dinner is not complete without the habitual teasing.

"Oi, Jou-chan. Piece of advice. Don't cook." Sano commented spitting the piece of hard rock-like formation that came with his miso soup. "I can't believe there's someone who can mess up a miso soup."

"Then don't eat." Kaoru replied coldly. "You can go find your own food."

Yahiko and Kenshin silently munched and focused on their dining privileges. This conversation is going to get ugly soon. They better finish quick.

"It's a friendly advice." Sano looked at her. "But to give you much credit, the rice is getting better."

Sano took a mouthful of rice and a piece of fish. The table was full since there was steady income for the dojo now. With Yahiko also working part-time at the Akebeko and Kenshin doing some errands with the police once in a while, everyone's working pretty well together to make ends meet.

"I have to agree, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin nodded and Kaoru glared at him.

"What do you agree with, hmm?" Kaoru threated.

"Ahhh, that-that the rice you cook is getting better." Kenshin put his hands up in surrender as Kaoru glared at him. "Also the grilling of the fish…"

Kaoru scoffed and placed down her bowl. She stood up and proceeded to the exit. The two men were confused, because for them, they kinda thought that they were giving her a compliment. She stopped when she opened the door and looked back at them while glaring daggers towards the redhead and the rooster-head.

"Yahiko cooked the rice and the fish."

She slammed the door loudly that they could have sworn the entire dojo shook. They looked at Yahiko who still continued to eat. Yahiko opened one eye and smiled.

"Well, thanks for the compliment guys."

Kenshin and Sano sighed.

…

Kaoru went towards the kitchen area pouting and looking at the utensils. It's true; she doesn't know how to cook even rice or miso soup. She can't even freakin' fry an egg without making sure there are egg shells. But how can she learn, growing up with only her father, focusing on swordsmanship, and making sure she's literate is all that she was required to do.

She was never given the chance to learn the basics of being a lady, except wearing a kimono. She can never be as elegant as Megumi, as soft-spoken as Tae and Tsubame, she can never be that traditional Japanese girl, because she was not made to be that way.

She was the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She lifted a knife looking at it as the moon gleamed on its blade. She looked at the chopping board and sighed in remorse. She wanted to learn that, she wanted to have that simple life of being a woman of the house, a woman who would greet her husband as he arrives from work and provides him with the much needed care. She would cook for him and he would tell her, it tastes delicious. Domesticated but very much sophisticated, a dream for her.

But due to her daydreaming, she was unable to decipher that demeaning aura behind her until the knife in her hand was taken. She was forcefully turned around towards the big tall lean man with black hair and squinted amber eyes. He was probably as tall as Aoshi but a little more svelte. His hand quickly placed on her mouth and dragged her to the darker side of the room.

He pushed her to the wall and she could feel the cold concrete slamming to her back. She almost lost her breath but she tried her best to stay conscious; her eyes not leaving her assailant. The man placed the knife on her throat and smirked.

"I will not kill you, Kamiya Kaoru, but I will definitely immerse you in a world of pain." He threatened, his voice sounding very low. The blade ran through her neck slowly drawing a small light cut, which started to bleed. Kaoru winced a little but held on to consciousness tightly. And then it came.

The knife was dug into her side, purposefully and skillfully avoiding vital organs just a bit on top of her kidney area. The knife was dug deep enough to penetrate almost towards her back. Her eyes widened at the attack. Usually, it was kidnapping, suffocating, and well, mostly kidnapping, but this was a first, a true blue killing intent only towards her.

"I'm sure you're pretty surprised. This is revenge. My revenge towards your family." His voice slithered like a snake as he hissed towards her. "Your family bought misery to mine. Now its time I bring misery to yours."

Kaoru fought hard to stay conscious. Soon, Kenshin would start feeling that something was wrong, he would sense it due to her aura. She knew that he was very vigilant about it especially after the Enishi incident. But what surprised her more was the knife was forcefully drawn out and he dug another one on the other side. Her eyes widened even more with tears starting to fall down. She couldn't even should, with his hand still fully covering her mouth.

"Painful?" He asked. "Yes. You should feel pain…"

The assailant took a step back assessing the moment with an evil smirk. He shook his head and then cupper her chin with his index finger and thumb, slowly mesmerized in the blood that slipped out of her lips.

"Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth."

He then left without a trace.

…

Kenshin suddenly stood up, his eyes widening in alarm. Kaoru's aura suddenly jolted and then vanished. Dishes flew from where he stood as he raced out of the dining room in absolute panic. Sano and Yahiko looked in surprise towards the manslayer and followed him as he ran out of the dining hall towards the kitchen. He slammed open the doors with his blade at hand. Narrowing his eyes preparing for a battle, he drew his sword in a fluid motion. Seeing that there was none in front of him, he quickly scanned the room and found the person he was looking for.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's heart raced.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted looking towards her direction, he was stoned in the area.

She was slumped on the wall, bleeding profusely but still conscious. He ran quickly and his breath was taken from him when he saw the sight. She was bleeding uncontrollably on two sides, one with the knife still in it and the other with the open wound. Kenshin immediately tore a piece of his clothing and placed it on the wound to temporarily stop the bleeding.

"Ken…" Kaoru spoke weakly. She felt her strength being drained as fast as the blood is getting out of her.

"Yahiko, call Megumi!" Kenshin shouted. "Kaoru-dono, stay conscious. Fight, don't give up!"

Yahiko raced out of the dojo as fast as he could. Sano quickly went to get more cloth to cover the other wounds. It was brutal. The knife was slid on the other side as if it was a key trying to open a lock. The other wound was open, blood flowing out like water.

"Jou-chan…" Sano weakly muttered. "Don't give in. I'll eat your miso soup every day without complaining…"

Kaoru almost wanted to laugh at his comment but she can feel consciousness slowly starting to disappear. She felt Kenshin's hand hold hers, with a blurry vision, she focused her eyes on the desperate and immensely worried redhead in front of her.

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru muttered, blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

Kenshin was desperate. He felt his heart thumping really hard in his chest. He wanted to berate himself for being reckless and for allowing this to happen, but he knew this was not the time. He couldn't move her recklessly because of the open wound. They needed a doctor immediately.

"Kaoru-dono, stay conscious. Megumi is on her way." Kenshin looked at Sano as if to beg to hasten the call. Sano understood and raced out of the house.

"I…I…will live…" Kaoru weakly said. "I…I won't give…up…"

Kenshin nodded and held onto her hand tightly. She slowly blinked her eyes and tried to focus but she's slowly losing against this battle. She gritted her teeth trying to stay conscious, but it was just too hard. She cannot give up, she's not going die. Death is too soon for her, too many things left unfinished and too many words still left unsaid.

_Not yet…not death…_

Kaoru felt tears running down her face. This can't be happening, not now when everything is peaceful. She looked at the worried Kenshin in front of her. He was desperately holding on to her wound, not even extracting the knife in fear that more blood would spill.

Lavander eyes met navy blue.

Kaoru lifted a bloody hand towards his face, cupping it gently. She smiled softly but weakly. She burned his image in her mind, in fear that this may really be the last time she would see him.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin took the hand cupping his face and held it tightly. He could feel her slowly drifting, fading, leaving him alone. "Don't…please don't…."

Her eyes slowly lowered as it closed. Her hand fell limp towards his and her head slowly lowered to the side. Kenshin fell into almost a dream-like trance. His body shook in a mix of emotions, he could barely hear the round of footsteps headed towards their direction.

He placed his hands on her face, gently massaging her cheeks, patting it a little bit to wake her up. She wouldn't respond. She remained silent in her almost ethereal position sans the bloody mess.

"KAORU!" Yahiko screamed what Kenshin could not say in shock.

"Ken-san, get out of the way." Megumi pushed Kenshin out of the way. He weakly stepped to the side staring at the scene with dead pan eyes. "Ken-san, please help me, let's move her to the bedroom. Sanosuke, find clean cloth and boil water. Yahiko, press here, so we can stop the bleeding."

Kenshin was barely moving while the other two scrambled to follow instructions. Megumi stood up and slapped Kenshin. Kenshin was surprised and saw the female doctor almost on the verge of breaking down.

"Ken-san, we don't have time. She's dying!" Megumi shouted, her voice cracking.

_Dying? She's not yet dead?_

Kenshin's eyes widened and he rushed to carry Kaoru's limp body to the bedroom.

…

To be continued…

Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Will to Live, A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

By Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters or plot.

Summary: This story happens right after the Jinchuu Arc, however, this is before everyone set off on their own journeys. This story portrays that final battle they have to face together and the realizations they would have.

Author's Note: Would really appreciate a review. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Giving up the Past

Three days.

It has been three days since the incident happened in the Kamiya Dojo. Megumi stayed with the kenshingumi for the past days tending to the still unconscious Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Master. She lay on her futon, unconscious, pale, with barely any color except for her light pink lips. Her expression was so calm that it was a tiny bit freaky. When they found her soaked in her own blood during the attack, they hurriedly made way to the bedroom and proceeded to heal her as fast as they could. It was dreadful night. Thankfully she was unconscious because if she was conscious, the pain would have definitely rendered her out of it.

Megumi sighed remorsefully. It was not long when she had to declare her friend dead after Enishi's well-presented Jinchuu. It was pretty hard on her too. As a doctor, you swore to do your best to make sure that you protect those who are important to you, save the patients lining up to ask for cures for their ailments, and do your best to return the living from the door of death. But, not all can be saved. And that incident, when they saw her with a cross-shaped scar, was not a memory she wanted to have.

They might have been fighting before for Kenshin's heart, but after the Kyoto-good bye incident, it was certainly out of her zone. Kenshin chose Kaoru and she already came to terms with that. Megumi already told her to fight for Kenshin and be there for him, but she forgot one thing, she should have told her to take care of herself as well. The blow that they had to deal with when she died was something that changed them. They all became more…needless to say, more concerned with each other. They cared more for each other—sometimes a little too overly caring, but they cannot help it, the loss was staggering.

And then this happened again. Her bloody figure in the kitchen reminded all of them of that nightmare. When Yahiko bolted inside the clinic screaming for help, Megumi didn't even think twice but she just left the clinic with her medicine and first aid kit and ran as fast as she could to the dojo. She met with Sano who raced after Yahiko with a panicked look on his face. Sano grabbed the kit to make it easier for her to run. When she got there, the sight constricted her breathing and she could not think of anything else but to save her.

She was not a fighter. She could not go to Kyoto then to fight with them, all she could do was heal them. As Kaoru then said, she was an integral source of life for them. She extends the life given to them, as recklessly as they waste it in battle. Without her, some of them might no longer be here.

But, she still felt bad. This scene, right here is the most painful vision a doctor can see. This type of scene wherein a loved one is lying unconscious, with death ready to swing it's scythe at any time, and having the feeling of dread as every moment passed. This is difficult more than anything else.

For Megumi, Kaoru has been through so much in a year. Kenshin might have gone through most of the physical battles, but Kaoru went through a whirlwind of emotional and psychological battles with him. Both resulting to insurmountable amounts of pain—she talked to Kaoru about Kenshin, maybe this time, it's time to talk to Kenshin about Kaoru.

The door to the bedroom slid open and revealed the frame of the student, Yahiko. He held onto the bokken in his hand and sat beside Megumi. The doctor looked at the growing teenager and smiled.

"She's doing better. The critical stage is over." Megumi smiled. "She's a pretty strong woman."

Yahiko sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Honestly, teaching these brats was a more tedious task than I thought. Plus, they don't even respect me cause I'm not her or Kenshin."

"You'll get there soon." Megumi nodded. "Albeit, maybe a few inches in height would also help."

"Hoy, fox-doctor. I know you healed her and all, but that does not mean you're immune to my insults too." Yahiko growled.

"Ohohoho, you're light years too early to insult me boy!" Megumi presented her signature pose and laughed ostentatiously.

Yahiko pouted in annoyance with the fox doctor's antics. Although he knew that the laughter was pretentious because he heard her sighing several times before he entered the room, he needed to lighten the mood. It's not helping that even the doctor is down because of this incident.

"Ken-san…" Megumi broke the silence. "How is he?"

"Kenshin's, well, still Kenshin." Yahiko thought of the best way to reply. "He probably was not able to get a wink of sleep since the incident happened. So I kinda told him a while ago to get a nap, while I stay here."

"Did he even follow you?" Megumi asked, as she picked up a hand towel and dipped in water. "I assume he didn't."

"Well, surprisingly he did." Yahiko laughed, putting his hand on his bokken.

"Really?!" Megumi looked surprised. "What did you do, hit him with a bokken?"

"Nope, and I don't think I'll succeed in doing that anyway." Yahiko shook his head. "But I did tell him one thing. I told him that if he doesn't rest, Kaoru would feel bad when she wakes up."

Megumi smiled. She looked at Kaoru and then to Yahiko. "That's right. He needs his strength, and I doubt that we will get attacks at broad daylight."

"Even if we do, I think it also helped us when Saito, rather, Fujita-san sent some police to guard the dojo." Yahiko nudged towards the direction of the kitchen.

They were interrupted when Kaoru stirred from her position. Yahiko immediately bolted to the other side to look at her face clearly. Megumi observed her patient vigilantly particularly in the areas where she received the deathblows. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly as she tried to adjust to the bright lights. Her blurred vision slowly steadied as she affixed her sight to two worried eyes.

"Y-yahiko? Me-megumi-san?" Kaoru muttered weakly. "Ugh, I feel like a battalion of horses ran over me…"

"Two horses would do." Megumi replied.

"How are you feeling Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, the tone of worry not leaving his voice.

"The feeling I have relates to how a tofu feel when crushed." Kaoru answered. "But, still thankful…"

"You had us really worried. It was as if we all received a flashback of what Enishi did." Yahiko sighed, it was not a very favorable memory. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kaoru paused, trying to remember what happened the other day. She could vaguely remember some of the scenes, but she definitely can remember the face of the assailant. She tried to dig her memory if they had met before, but unfortunately she could not find a familiar face.

Kaoru could still remember his parting words. Eye for an eye. From what she could muster from what he said, he's after revenge—and it's not a Kenshin revenge, It's against the Kamiya clan.

"I do, but right now, I think I need to eat something." Kaoru smiled. "Perchance, do you have some onigiri?"

* * *

…

Kenshin lay down on his futon staring at the ceiling for the nth time. He really did try to get some rest when Yahiko approached him. He wanted to comply too, but his body just would not follow. It would always end up perched near the door to listen to the sounds in the dojo, or his senses would be more alert with the aura of every individual in the room, with a special focus on Kaoru.

He could still feel three pain sources from what happened three days ago. He felt the pain of the slap he received from Megumi. It was not some simple slap that she usually gives to Sanosuke, but it was a slap that really bought him to his senses. Her hands still burn and if he did not have some sort of super recovery feature, he was fairly certain that a bruise in the form of a hand would be present where his cross-shaped scar is located.

The second source of pain was his aching and growing migraine. Of course, not being able to sleep for three straight days was definitely one of the sources of this pain, but the main source is the memory that was etched in his mind. The memory of the Jinchuu and also the memory of the attack kept on recurring even as he performs the most menial tasks at home. He would see white linen filled with blood. He would see dojos with her fake jinchuu body. He would smell the kitchen with the rusty smell of blood. It was plain horrible—just terribly horrible.

But what hurts the most, and he was pretty sure everyone knew-it was his heart. He felt that he was suffocating. The pain of losing her was really the most painful experience ever. It was as if life was really being drained out of him and he could not do anything about it. He rebuked himself for being a love-sick weakling, but he already came to terms with it.

Kaoru is his life and without her, living does not seem all that good. He felt his body tremble again in the memory of what he saw three days ago and he gritted his teeth in anger. He was somberly planning what to do to that person who attacked Kaoru, even with his oath not to kill. You can beat up someone close to death anyway. Even if Kaoru didn't like that idea, it was definitely a thought that came to him.

He sat up from his futon and sighed. Sleep was nowhere near and lying here is a plain waste of time. He needed to get out and sit near her bedroom. That's the most comfortable place in the house. Being in his bedroom just increases the dosage of worry and it makes it more complicated. He sat up, placed his sakabatou where it belong and proceeded to go out of the room.

He then heard the voice of Yahiko calling Kaoru's name. His eyes widened when he heard her voice, weak but it's there. He could literally breath a sigh of relief when he heard her soft silky but tired voice. He heard her say that she was hungry and he immediately bolted to the kitchen to get some food. Almost right on time, the door opened with Megumi about to step out.

"Ken-san!" Megumi looked surprised. She looked at what's in his hand, a plate with an onigiri. Megumi thought he probably heard Kaoru ask for one, and she smiled. "Quick to react as always Ken-san. She's conscious, you might want to come in."

"That I will do, Megumi-dono." Kenshin replied with a lighter, less forced smile this time.

He slid open the door and saw Kaoru sitting up from her futon with Yahiko to her left. She looked up from where she is and saw Kenshin. Her face lit and she gave her trademark Kaoru smile. Kenshin cannot help but feel a sense of relief and gratitude to the fact that she was feeling better.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm glad that you're feeling better…" Kenshin forgot to add the usual rurouni trademarks. "How are your wounds?"

"Still feels like hell, but my stomach's more active than usual." Kaoru smiled. "Is that for me?"

Kenshin nodded and gave the onigiri to Kaoru. She muttered the grace before meals and proceeded to eat the graciously given food.

"Eat like a lady." Megumi reprimanded. "And slowly too. I know you're hungry but it would be best to digest it properly."

"Sorry…" Kaoru smiled sheepishly.

Kenshin smiled sincerely this time. She's back and she's healthy. She's energetic and also really getting better. This is the best medicine for him and also a really good sleeping pill.

"Kenshin." Kaoru looked at him with concerned eyes. "You look…horrible."

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at her, surprised at her comment.

"Oh, ah, I mean, the bags underneath your eyes…" Kaoru pointed. "You haven't slept have you?"

"Ah, I'm alright Kaoru-dono." Kenshin nodded. "I will retire later."

"But, you need to get some rest too." Kaoru reminded. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"See Kenshin, I told you she'd worry if you didn't sleep." Yahiko added. "Kaoru, Kenshin has been in this room for three straight days, leaving only to take a bath and get something to eat."

"Yahiko…" Kenshin's voice trailed when Kaoru interrupted him,

"Kenshin." Her voice was stern but laced with a lot of worry.

"Yes, yes, Kaoru-dono. I will rest, that I will." Kenshin nodded, he placed his hand over hers. "I just really wanted to make sure, you're okay."

Kaoru's face lightened a bit and blushed for a moment when Kenshin held her hand in front of Megumi and Yahiko. The two were not really surprised since they saw him holding her hand while watching over her.

* * *

After a few moments, they heard footsteps coming. They were bought out from their reverie when the door slid open and revealed the tall figure of Saitou together with Sanosuke.

"Well, that's a sight to behold." Yahiko snorted. "How long have you been together?"

"What?!" Sano shouted.

"He decided to accompany me." Saitou puffed his last smoke and then proceeded to turn it off. "May I?"

"May I, may I… where did you get your pretentious polite genes from?" Sano teased Saitou while looking so annoying towards him. Yahiko couldn't help but laugh.

"Idiot! Don't be noisy here!" Megumi smacked Sano in the head and proceeded to reprimand him. "This is recovery area."

"Ouch, damn fox." Sano muttered.

Saitou on the other hand, settled himself beside Yahiko, directly in front of Kenshin. He looked at Kaoru and regarded Kenshin after. Of course, he took note of the fact that he was not removing his hand from hers. In this time, public displays of affection are not that popular, but when done, it's obviously a declaration for everyone to know.

Well, it's not as if they didn't know that Kamiya Kaoru was important to Himura Kenshin. She is the ultimate weakness of Battousai anyway. He looked at the woman who was looking at him curiously and then smirked.

"I'm not here to just see if you're okay, but for the first time, I'm here to perform police duties." Saitou said.

"Police duties? Beh." Sano snorted as if showing him that he does not believe him.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi hit him again.

Kaoru nodded to acknowledge, she slowly removed her hand from Kenshin's grip, much to the disappointment of both parties, but this was a pretty serious meeting.

"I understand, Fujita-san." Kaoru regarded him with his police name.

"I'd like to know more about the situation that happened a few days ago." Saitou said. "You were attacked in the kitchen, but we need more details. None of your companions saw who attacked you."

"It was a man, as tall as Shinomori Aoshi but a little thinner. His eyes were of amber color and his skin was pale, a little lighter than Kenshin's." Kaoru narrated. "When I was attacked, he mentioned that he was doing it for some sort of revenge."

"Again, against the Battousai?" Saitou inquired.

"No, it seems that it's against my family." Kaoru replied quickly to reassure Kenshin. She knew he would feel bad once he found out that he is the source of the attack yet again.

"Your family?" Sano muttered. "The Kamiya-thing?"

"What Kamiya-thing! That's kinda rude Sano!" Kaoru pouted and Sano motioned an apology. Kaoru reverted back to Saitou. "Yes, I think it's about my family."

"What made you say that?" Saitou inquired.

"He told me. It seems that my family did something to his family and he would want revenge. To use his words, eye for an eye." Kaoru traced her memory. "But to be honest, I don't know where to start. I don't remember having personal enemies, but I'm not sure with my father or mother."

"Hmm…" Saitou closed his eyes a bit then looked back at her. "That's interesting. Battousai, this is a first. It's not about you."

Kenshin squinted his eyes as if to threaten the Mibu wolf who simply scoffed if off. Saitou then continued.

"Well, the reason also why I'm here is because this incident is the third of a series already. We've had several instances the past two weeks wherein ladies of the house were attacked, almost in the same brutal process." Saitou remarked.

"The attackers always sliced on certain parts of the body, while avoiding major organs. They would attack at night, and would immediately leave. And most of the testimonies would say that it was as revenge." Saitou continued.

"Three instances?" Kenshin inquired. "What are those?"

"The first was two weeks ago, the family of the Satos. Their daughter was attacked at night inside of their western home. She was about to retire when a man, of same description as you said, attacked her." Saitou narrated. "Followed by the daughter of the Takahashi Family."

"Who saw the attack on both families?" Kenshin asked with a non-formal, serious tone.

"It's the butler of the house, at least for the Satos." Saitou answered. "He went to the room of the lady to do his usual rounds, then he saw the lady impaled leaning on the wall."

The listeners, except for Kenshin and Sano, squirmed a little at the thought.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Satos are famous for being former blacksmiths turned to weapons dealer for the government. They provide the sabers for the policemen and the guns for the government. A pretty legitimate business." Megumi added. "Am I right?"

"Yes. The Satos are influential in the Meiji restoration. They provide the government with those fragile sabers." Saitou snorted. It was not hidden from them how much he detested the weak weapons.

"The Takahashi Family is a transport family. They have a chain of carriages that run through the city servicing the important families of the Meiji government." Megumi remarked. "If those two families are relatively important, then why attack the Kamiyas?"

Kaoru was silent and Saitou smiled. "Perhaps you might want to enlighten them a bit. It's going to be hard to digest if I say it."

Everyone looked at Kaoru in confusion and she let go of a sigh. It was her first time to share this story with them. Well, at least the part that she was familiar with. Most of the story was kept from her until her father's passing.

"To be honest, I'm not very familiar with this story as well, but from what I know, the Kamiya clan, including my father were the founders of a swordsmanship art. And I'm not referring to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru continued. "The swordsmanship style they created was unnamed but was taught to select individuals during the Bakumatsu Era."

"It was called then the Stealth Assassination Technique." Saitou supplied. "This technique was given to the shadow organization of the Ishin shishi during the Bakumatsu Era."

"I know of this." Kenshin added. "During the war, the Ishin shishi dealt with a shadow organization that was part of the government. It acted like spies but did not go to the front lines as we did. They're primary targets were…"

"The former shogunates." Saitou continued. "The leaders of this organization were Sato Shuichiro, Takahashi Ryoutaro, and Kamiya Seijuro."

Kaoru's eyes widened. She looked at Saitou as if he grew a pair of horns while talking. Saitou took this as a moment to continue.

"During the war, the Ishin shishi faction knew that they had to cover all bases if they want to win. The leaders of the shadow organization formed three vital sources of strength for the faction, it's swordsmanship, weapons, and transportation." Saitou narrated. "During the war, these three shadow leaders provided the materials needed for the faction to win."

"Kaoru, Kamiya Seijuro is…" Yahiko inquired curious as to who that man is.

Kaoru shook her head in disbelief that she was connected to this kind of mess. With this story, she was able to piece parts together. Now she understands. She does have a role in this if the new generation intends to get revenge from what the prior generation did.

Yahiko nudged her, "Oi, ugly, what's your connection to this Kamiya Seijuro guy."

"He's my uncle, the brother of my father, Kamiya Koshijuro." Kaoru replied. "But Fujita-san, Seijuro-jiisan was a good man."

"A good man, that he is." Kenshin replied before Saitou. "I have met him once in the revolution. He was the one training those who came in to join the Ishin shishi faction prior to deployment, that he does."

"Yes, he's the trainer of the killers, to put it simply." Saitou bitterly answered. "Excuse my bitterness and my being frank, Kamiya, it's because of his swordsmanship that a lot of my comrades then fell in the hands of the Ishin shishi. Battousai was a weapon for them and a great one at that, but the source of strength was those three lords."

"With these pieces together, it can be quickly concluded that…" Megumi noted.

"They're after the new generation." Saitou answered. "You're fortunate Kamiya. You survived. The two victims were too frail and rather…"

"Lady-like?" Sano added looking at Kaoru who gave him a death glare.

"Um, untrained as a warrior." Saitou connected. "That they easily died from the attack. You're fortunate. Are you also the only living Kamiya that you know?"

Kaoru nodded. "There are only two of them, father and Seijuro-jiisan."

Saitou acknowledged. "That's the reason why they're attacking you. We have summed some suspects based on the information that we got from the other families. It seems that they're the heirs to the former lords your relatives killed."

Kaoru still could not believe that her life was trapped in this whirlpool of revenge. It seems as if it would be impossible for her uncle to do this, but she kept digging her memories if there was a time then that he saw her uncle do something remotely similar to killing or planning to kill. Nothing seems to suffice.

"I still cannot believe it." Kaoru shook her head.

"At least you're lucky to be alive Kaoru." Yahiko commented.

Kenshin almost sighed in relief but at the same time found the connection incredulous. He could not believe how small the world was, the former shadow leaders of the ishin shishi was connected to Kaoru. Kenshin looked at her, she was a little confused, but he could not blame her. This was all too sudden.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono. At least you're alive." Kenshin assured her while he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"But unfortunately, that also endangers you." Saitou added. "It's sad to say that because you're alive, you're the only person that they would target now. The weird thing about the families of Sato, Takahashi, and Kamiya, this generation only has women."

"Women?" Sano inquired, "As in no other family member?"

"Yes." Saitou nodded. "That was something that we found relatively surprising. Only one heir for this generation, no male sons, just one daughter…"

"But, Seijuro-jiisan does not…" Kaoru retaliated.

"Yes, but Koshijuro san had you." Saitou commented. "You're the heir to their will. If I'm not mistaken, the decision among the shadow leaders was to have a daughter instead of a son. This is to hide their last names in this coming generation."

"To rid of the sins of the past, that it is." Kenshin added.

Yahiko looked around and aura in the room got a little too serious. Everyone's a little worried. Kaoru looks so confused that he felt she'd bolt out of the room if not only because she's injured. Kenshin looked really worried as he stared at Kaoru and at the same time he looked like he's trying to analyze the connection. Megumi was silent and seemingly reviewing the information she got. Sano, well, Sano is being Sano. And Saitou is a little too talkative for everyone's comfort.

Yahiko decided to interrupt.

"Um, Fujita-san, perhaps we can continue another day." Yahiko acted mature for once. Kaoru looked at him surprised. "Kaoru just woke up. Maybe we can meet by end of this week."

"Yahiko…" Kaoru was amazed. Yahiko was maturing quicker than expected. She was pleased with this change.

"I have to agree, that I have. Kaoru-dono needs to rest. We can discuss this once she recovers." Kenshin's voice was firm than usual. Saitou didn't forget to take note of this.

"Yeah, you're disturbing us." Sano decided to inject a comment but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears.

Saitou proceeded to stand up. He smiled at everyone and then scoffed at Sano who seemed a little annoyed for being left behind.

"Well, thank you for the time. I will come back by the end of this week. Meanwhile, Battousai, I suggest you don't leave her alone for a while. Your fellow assassins from the same faction have the same skill as you." Saitou warned.

Kenshin nodded in acknowledgement. He knew the strength of the faction and most of all the shadow organization. Kaoru looked up to Saitou, "Thank you Fujita-san."

Saitou just gave a polite nod and proceeded to leave. "I'm leaving some of my men here to keep watch. I need to smoke."

Saitou left the room with five habitants. Battousai seems aware of the danger of the situation. The so-called "black-ops" of the Ishin shishi rivals in strength with the battousai. Sanosuke, that rooster head, seems to be a little too confused. The doctor, being the intellectual, grasped the situation gracefully and is perhaps analyzing the connections already. Surprisingly, the brat of a swordsman was pretty mature. And well, the injured assistant master of the kasshin ryu was surprised. Who wouldn't anyway? He was pretty sure this information came as a surprise to someone who teaches a sword art that does not kill people.

He also needed time to research for more information. This is a dangerous game, but definitely it will happen instantaneously. Most likely, the next attack will come within the week, it would be either Kamiya Kaoru dies for real this time or they get the assailants first. He needed to move faster than usual.

But first, a smoke would be good.

…

* * *

To be continued.

Please read and review. Thank you!


End file.
